


Hemmed In

by CruelBeauty



Series: Tailored Temptations [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst, Costumes, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: "No, no, no, angel. You’ve got it all wrong.” Crowley said waving his hand vaguely in Aziraphale’s direction to show his disapproval.Aziraphale sighed and looked up briefly from the pins he was removing. “I can assure you I do not.” He said meeting Crowley’s eyes briefly.“I was in a bloody production of Shakespeare! And the happy ones always sold better.”“I don’t think that is indicative of the quality. Perhaps just what the masses prefer.” Aziraphale said enjoying the way he could rile Crowley up.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Tailored Temptations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493810
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	Hemmed In

**Author's Note:**

> If you are new to this shit show this is a series. This is not the first and surely will not be the last. Could be read on it's own but i don't recommend.

“No, no, no, angel. You’ve got it all wrong.” Crowley said waving his hand vaguely in Aziraphale’s direction to show his disapproval.

Aziraphale sighed and looked up briefly from the pins he was removing. “I can assure you I do not.” He said meeting Crowley’s eyes briefly.

“I was in a bloody production of Shakespeare! And the happy ones always sold better.”

“I don’t think that is indicative of the quality. Perhaps just what the masses prefer.” Aziraphale said enjoying the way he could rile Crowley up.

Crowley groaned and dramatically threw his hand over his eyes. “We must agree to disagree or this could take all night.”

Aziraphale looked at his pocket watch with a huff. “I think we have taken all night.”

“Shit, really?” Crowley asked parting the curtains of the small window to look outside.

“Apparently. Let me finish this edge real quick?” Aziraphale asked softly a small smile on his face.

“Course, angel. Let me go to the car and bring it around. Will you be done in ten?” Crowley asked, leaning over to give Aziraphale a quick kiss.

Aziraphale lifted the garment and inspected it. “I believe so.”

“Okay, sounds good. My place or yours?”

Aziraphale seemed to ponder it over for a moment. “Yours?”

Crowley nodded and left. He would never say it but it still always made his heart flutter when Aziraphale agreed to come to his place.

The garment was nearly finished. The last few seams needed finished though so Azirphale angled the small lamp on his desk onto the fabric so he could make it precise. The lighting really was pretty terrible in his office despite the fact he worked with small stitches all day.

Aziraphale just started sewing when he heard footsteps. “Did you forget your keys again? You really do need to be more mindful of where you leave them.” Aziraphale said without looking up with a fond exasperated smile.

“I’m afraid it’s just me.”

Aziraphale stopped sewing immediately and looked up, a frown overtaking his face. “Ah, Gabriel. What a… pleasant surprise. What are you doing here so late?” He said running his hand over the bottom button of his waistcoat.

“Just coming to check on you.” Gabriel said gently, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Aziraphale nearly jumped at the contact and moved swiftly to the side making his hand fall off of his shoulder. “Check on me?” He repeated, feeling like he was rather missing the point.

“Well you know- after the thing I wanted to see how you were holding up.” Gabriel said softly as though it was a secret.

“What thing?” Aziraphale asked trying to hide his annoyance. Crowley was probably sitting in the Bentley outside waiting for him this very moment. The heater is probably even warming the car up ready for Aziraphale to come enjoy it.

“The production obviously?”

Aziraphale blinked a few times in confusion. “What production? What about it?”

Gabriel rocked back and forth on his heels. “This production obviously. Apparently if it does well, which of course it will Crowley has agreed to be spending a year traveling Europe performing it. First stop in Austria. And you know, those theatres all have their own in house costume designers so you would be staying here naturally. Actors are so fickle, always moving.” He said with a fake sounding laugh.

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes. “I haven’t heard about this at all actually. I doubt Crowley would do such a thing.” He said proudly, puffing up a little. Crowley and him and pretty solid communication skills, Crowley would have told him about such a big commitment. Not to mention the few times they had discussed the future it seemed like Crowley wasn’t interested in doing much else with this production than what is strictly necessary after disliking Gabriel so much.

“I mean he already signed the contract so apparently he is pretty serious about it.” Gabriel said smugly pulling out a piece of paper from his jacket and handing it to him. “See,” He said pointing to the bottom. “His signature is right there. Minimum one year traveling Europe, maximum 2 year contract.” 

Aziraphale raised the paper closer to his face, reading over the contract briefly, his heart contracting painfully in his chest. “Ah um well, I am sure there is a good reason for this. A perfectly reasonable explanation.” 

Gabriel winced. “I hope so, for your sake, Az.” He said and took back the document. “If you decide you want a change of pace or a short vacation of shorts I just thought I would let you know of a costume exhibit in Chicago that you could go to and represent our theatre. I’ll give you the card of the venue. Think on it.” Gabriel said and stepped forward to put the card on the corner of his desk after Aziraphale wouldn't grab it.

“Well I’ll let you get home. I am sure you are wanting some alone time to deal with the news and all. See you tomorrow.” He said and left, leaving Aziraphale standing in the mostly dark hallway, his hands raised as if the document was still in his hands

As Crowley left Aziraphale’s office and headed to the Bentley he was feeling pretty good, he even had a bit of a jaunt to his normal saunter when suddenly he felt like something was wrong.

He slowed down considerably and turned around at the sound of footsteps.

“Crowley!” Beelzebub called, slinking over to Crowely. I am glad I caught you, I was worried you had already left.

Crowley groaned audibly. “What do you want?” He said annoyed.

“I just thought with the recent news you would want a new contract.” She said with a grin.

“What news? And why would I want a contract with you after what happened before with us.” He hissed.

“I just figured with the news that Aziraphale was signing a contract with a traveling show across the US that you would be wanting some new work.”

Crowley put a hand on his hip. “What contract? Aziraphale hasn’t signed any new contracts. He is the in house designer here.”

“Not since yesterday. If you don’t believe me just look here.” She said shoving a crumbled document at Crowley.

Crowley took the paper and only had to read 4 year locked in contract and 94 cities for Crowley to feel like he was going to throw up, Aziraphale’s beautiful signature at the bottom almost mocking him.

“He didn’t tell you?” Beelzebub asked, rubbing salt in the wound.

“Well not exactly.” Crowley said, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t nearly as shaken as he was. This seems like something Crowley would of at least been consulted on by Aziraphale. He knew they hadn’t been together too long but he thought they were pretty serious. Maybe not. Maybe he was planning on telling him tonight?

“Something to consider is there is a theatre in Austria that is doing a production of Kinky Boots. If you are interested the part is yours.” Beelzebub said and handed him a business card of a theatre. “The director loves your work and thinks it would be good for you. Lots of big names have already signed on.” 

Crowley took the business card and shoved it into his pocket just wishing the conversation was over. 

“Well I won’t keep you. Just consider it and let me know.” Beelzebub said and left, leaving Crowley staring at the wall, the corner of the business card digging into his hip.

Crowley snapped himself out of it after a few minutes and walked slowly to the car, feeling like the air felt too thick.

He got into the Bentley and pulled it around, his mind distracted. He thought him and Aziraphale were something serious. It seemed so out of character for Aziraphale to sign a new contract without asking him. And such a long contract.

Crowley sat in the car for many minutes. Aziraphale usually didn’t take this long, he probably got caught up making some tea or collecting his things.

He leaned his head against the steering wheel and sighed. He didn’t know what he was going to do.

Just at that moment Aziraphale opened his door looking frazzled. Crowley looked up from the steering wheel and forced himself to smile. “Hey, angel.”

“Hello, dear.” He said quietly and strapped himself in.

“Everything okay?” Crowley asked taking a deep breath and starting to drive.

“Uh yeah. Tickety boo.”

“Tickety boo.” Crowley repeated under his breath fondly. Trying to remind himself to not jump to conclusions. Just because Aziraphale took a contract touring America doesn’t mean things are over or Aziraphale is going to break up with him. They can do long distance. He just isn’t sure why Aziraphale didn’t trust him to tell him about it.

He knows Aziraphale loves his job and would never ask him to not take a job he really wants for the sake of their relationship. Crowley could come with him. Do odd jobs. Or just be a wealthy trophy husband. Long distance. Something. That is, if Aziraphale wanted him to.

The drive was silent the rest of the time, a weird tension in the car.

They went up to Crowley’s flat. Crowley taking Aziraphale’s jacket and hanging it up next to the door.

“Aziraphale.” Crowley started to say before being cut off by Aziraphale’s mouth on his. Aziraphale pushed his body against Crowley’s causing his back to hit the door.

“Fuck, angel.” Crowley said pulling back, Aziraphale kissing down his neck, working his dress shirt open.

Aziraphale started undoing Crowley’s pants. “I want to fuck you. Is that okay?” Aziraphale asked, running a gentle hand over the waistband of his underwear.

Crowley groaned, his head thudding against the door. “Yes, please.”

Aziraphale took his hand and led him quickly to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed and quickly situating himself over Crowley.

They rushed to remove all of their clothes, Crowley arching underneath Aziraphale a blush starting to take over his ears and chest.

He started to rut underneath him, his cock sliding against his.

"So beautiful, my dear heart." Aziraphale gasps out, one hand possessively wrapped around his thin hip.

Crowley groaned and trailed his nails down Aziraphale's back. 

"Can you come like this?" Aziraphale asks, leaning forward to bite across his chest, leaving small marks.

Crowley groans out what Aziraphale thinks is a yes and forces his eyes open to look down at Aziraphale.

How this man can possibly want him amazes Crowley. He is so beautiful with his fluffy white hair and perfectly upturned nose. His pupils so wide as he thrusts against Crowley in the dim room. He doesn't think he has ever seen anything so beautiful. If he was an art student he surely could write his thesis on just that single moment.

Aziraphale picks up the pace slightly, the only sound in the room the sound of their bodies moving together and the soft moans Crowley makes.

Crowley arches against Aziraphale and comes shuddering through his orgasm. 

Aziraphale watches, enraptured, fisting himself through his own orgasm, slumping against Crowley, uncaring of the mess on both of them.

"Well fuck." Crowley says after a few minutes, a soft laugh escaping his mouth which makes Aziraphale grin.

"Good?"

"Mmm, always good with you, angel." Crowley murmurs. 

Aziraphale wiggles at the praise and presses a kiss to his forehead. "I'm so glad, my dear. How would you feel about joining me for a shower?"

"I could be persuaded." Crowley says with a grin, his hands lazily exploring Aziraphale's body. 

"I'll start the water."

. . .

Crowley lazily blinked opened his eyes, dim light filtering through the room and saw Aziraphale was still asleep, gave a hum of satisfaction then wiggled closer to the warm plush body in his bed. He pressed his front to Aziraphale’s backside, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

Aziraphale let out a soft sigh and pressed further back towards Crowley.

Crowley smiled warmly and tightened his grip. “Good morning.”

Aziraphale stretched a little then turned in Crowley’s grip so they were face to face. He pressed a soft closed mouth kiss to Crowley and brushed his hair out of his face. “Good morning, my dear heart.”

Crowley felt his chest swell and couldn’t stop himself from kissing Aziraphale again. “I love waking up next to you.” Crowley said with a grin, trying to ignore the tiny voice that asked how many more times he would get to until Aziraphale left for his tour of America. 

Aziraphale gave a soft laugh. “Me too. I- you mean so much to me. I hope you know that.” Aziraphale asked, trying to enjoy every moment he could with Crowley. Maybe if he was just a bit of a better boyfriend Crowley wouldn't of hidden the fact he is doing a production in Europe.

“Of course, angel. And I feel the same way too. I just, you know, I guess I am trying to say I hope you feel like you can tell me about anything.” Crowley hinted.

Aziraphale couldn’t stop himself from pressing several quick kisses to Crowley. “I am glad you said that. I want to make sure you know the same thing. I want you to trust me to tell me anything that is bothering you or you want to talk about."

Crowley opened his mouth as though he was going to say something than closed it. He knew he should ask about the contract but he didn’t want to push Aziraphale. Aziraphale likes him. Aziraphale wouldn’t lie to him. Surely there is a reason he hasn’t said anything yet and Crowley will be patient.

Aziraphale giggled as Crowley pushed his head forward and nuzzled into his chest. “Ngk.” He mumbled and lifted the sheet to cover him and hide him.

The sheets around Crowley billowed as he settled against him making Aziraphale laugh. “Oh no hiding, my love. I want to see your lovely smile and beautiful eyes.”

The sheet blob Crowley, hesitantly peeked his head out of the sheet.

“Oh there are your lovely golden eyes.” Aziraphale said softly, his hand cupping his face gently. His thumb stroking his cheekbone just below his warm brown eyes.

Crowley rolled his eyes but blushed so prettily anyway. “If I make you crepes will you stop embarrassing me?” He asks with a pleading tone.

Aziraphale pretends to consider. “I think I could be tempted.”

“Then leave it to me, angel.” Crowley says. He leans down to press a kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead before reluctantly leaving the warm bed. “Do you want to join me, angel or have me bring it to you?” 

Aziraphale was originally tempted to just lay in bed and wait as breakfast in bed did sound rather nice. However, Crowley standing there in only his boxers with marks down his neck, that soft smile and look in his eyes. Well, it was enough to make any man get out of bed. “Let me get dressed and I’ll join you in the kitchen.”

Maybe over breakfast he could ask Crowley about the European tour. They could do long distance until Crowley returns. And Aziraphale could visit him every so often. They would figure something out. There had to be a good reason for Crowley not telling him. Maybe it was all made up by Gabriel to rattle him.

Crowley left the bedroom with a lovely sway, all hip and smirk.

Aziraphale watched him leave with a smile on his face before dragging himself out of bed and nearly stumbling over Crowley's jeans he left on the floor. "Always so messy." Aziraphale said fondly to the quiet room and bent down to pick them up, slowly righting the pants so they aren't inside out when a small paper floated to the ground.

Aziraphale picked it up, and frowned reading it over. The name of the theatre and the address for Austria made it feel like cold water was being dumped on him, a harsh reminder of what Gabriel told him.

The blond made swallowed and tried to still his racing heart as he set the business card on the bed and got dressed. Folding Crowley's clothes and setting them on the bed next to the card. 

He needed to confront Crowley about it and he needed to do it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, after.. too long.
> 
> Hopefully i will be updating more frequently now that school is happening again.
> 
> I literally rewrote this 5 times, hence the long wait time. 
> 
> I hope this fic is decent despite that.


End file.
